Purple Visions
by NetsirkBlue
Summary: A certain member of the Lyoko warriors has been experiencing headaches, and after a recent XANA attack Odd takes claim to this fact. Full summary inside. Possible OSi. Complete.
1. Headaches

**(Spelling corrected: 7/27/08)**

**Disclaimer: **The genie's lamp did not fall into my lap and give me the right to make a wish. All characters, alterative worlds (Lyoko), and the major virus (XANA) in this story do not belong to me but instead to the wonderful show Code Lyoko.

**Summary:** A certain member of the Lyoko warriors has been experiencing headaches, and after a recent XANA attack Odd takes claim to this fact. Having been deemed stress related by the Kadic nurse Jeremie bands Odd from going to Lyoko believing it is the cause. Now new problems will arise in the near future and the one person which understands this better then any of them, can do nothing about it.

* * *

Chapter 1: Headaches

It was the choice they made-- simple.

Maybe they hadn't known just then what they were getting themselves into. How deep of a hole they have to hover over, on nothing more then the thinnest twig. They were involved now though, and there was no clean escape.

Lyoko warriors through it all.

* * *

Still no XANA for a good week or so now so what was the problem?

Why did the genius have to bash their luck?

That computer virus must of caught on, realized that they were too **strong** for it. Jeremy wouldn't listen to the strange boy's reasoning though, he was wrong too often. And mentioning such a thing didn't please the purple garbed figure whose smile now vanished from his face.

"Della Robbia!" Hearing his name the boy perked up, "since you seemed to know this lesson so well why don't you explain a food web to the class?" It was more of a demand then a question and he could hear his stomach whining at the word 'food'

"The Cafeteria." Damn. It was the first thing that came to mind followed by his goofy grin. Their science teacher turned instead to ask Jeremie who knew everything, silencing the laughter which filled the classroom. Food was still the only thing on Della Robbia's mind.

He had almost tried to correct his mistake by explaining how the students ate the food and then the food tried to eat them. He never did quiet forget that XANA attack (with attacking food), he had been so hungry then, just as he was now.

There was someone behind him though who suddenly caught his interest. She must of been there the whole time but now the facts lie: that he felt as if the principal's daughter was boring a hole through the back of his head and he stiffened up. Shouldn't she be staring at Ulrich _dear_ right about now?

Ulrich didn't notice scribbling down a few notes in order to pass this class but then… he wasn't the one getting a death glare.

Odd had turned to see just what Miss Elisabeth Delmas wanted but never made it that far, suddenly feeling like his head might split in half. He never looked at her, just sunk back in his seat rubbing his fingers to his temples.

"What's wrong Della Robbia did your brain just blow a fuse?"

He had no smart remark for that because it felt, that if he tried to think, he would _simply_ die.

His hand shot up "I need to go to the infirmary, I don't feel so..." It was almost as if he could feel the color draining from his face, "...good."

Mrs. Hertz had let out a hum of thought. "You do look rather pale Della Robbia." She gestured toward the door. "Go ahead."

Whatever this was it was coming in waves he barely heard his roommate's offer. "Want me to come with you?"

"No" and he had already headed toward the door ignoring those gestures passed between his friends.

He must of seemed rather off balanced but he wished for anything other then the teacher's words. "Elisabeth could you be so kind to escort Della Robbia to the infirmary?" There was a lot of angry muttering then the loud slam of the door as the two exited.

"Jeremie what's going on?"

Jeremie Belpois, the future Einstein could only scrunch his brow "I don't know Ulrich, I just don't know..."

* * *

Sissi,

Sissi,

Sissi.

She was complaining the whole time about this distasteful situation she was in when she could otherwise be enjoying her time with Ulrich (staring at the back of his head). Lucky her, she was blissfully unaware of much the boy walking a few steps ahead was hurting, how she was only making this growing headache worse.

"You must really be sick. It's quite an improvement if you ask me."

The boy gritted his teeth "keep it up Sissi _dear _and I'll be sure to give you a _nice _gift." He could very well throw up his breakfast any second now, which would certainly be a **lot **of food, this feeling was nauseating.

"Oh really! what is it?" What was she excited about? the stupid girl probably hadn't caught on.

Without another word he broke away from this _annoyance_ and headed toward the dorms.

"Where do you think you're going, the infirmary is this way?"

"I'm not going to the infirmary." Odd would put this simple for her so her small brain could understand. "Go back to class Sissi."

In all truth this wasn't the girl's problem and she shouldn't care about this boy at all but Ulrich... wouldn't it be her fault if something happened to his best friend? "Stop right there Odd Della Robbia! I will tell my father!" Her threat had went unheard with the closing of a door.

--

Odd didn't know why but he suddenly felt so drained, lunch hadn't even started yet and his exhaustion was overwhelming his want for food. Without a word he sunk down on his bed stirring his small dog which couldn't of expected him to be here at this time.

"It's corndogs today..." He closed eyes mentally convincing himself that he would just lay here for a few minutes till the bell rang and then depart for lunch and fill up on those little 'doggies'.

It didn't work out like that though.

Odd Della Robbia had fallen asleep in a matter of seconds.

* * *

"Where's Odd? It's not like him to miss his favorite meal"

"Every meal is his favorite meal."

The pink haired girl had laughed lightly at her friend's words. "You have a point there Jeremie"

But Ulrich didn't seemed convinced, "still it's not like him to miss out on food."

"No activated towers." Jeremie had done a double take knowing it was common to pin blame on the virus but it wouldn't work this time. "Still no news from our good friend XANA."

Unluckily someone had heard that last word. "Who is this Xana you guys are always talking about? Your boyfriend Od-" Her lip curled as she just discovered the purple figure was not among them. "Where's your weirdo friend? I thought he would be with you." All the while she remained to seem uninterested.

"He's probably still in the Infirmary."

"Oh... but that's why I thought he be with you. He never went to the Infirmary, he was headed for the dorms the last time I saw him." Satisfied she strolled out of the Cafeteria leaving the group to wonder what all that had been about. "Don't worry about him Ulrich he's probably just sleeping."

If the boy had been worrying, all that had gone away when a certain Japanese girl joined them at the table. "Hello Ulrich." It was in that instant he forgot all his worries, roommate included.

Seeing she was no longer needed Aelita rose from the table brushing off her skirt with a small smile "I will go check on him." With a slight wave from Jeremie who's attention was transfixed upon the computer screen, she had gone to do just as she said.

It was only a few minutes after Aelita had departed the screen had flashed with an all to familiar symbol. "What is it?"

They didn't need to ask they already knew who it was.

Xana.

* * *

The dog that was sniffing through the one tall spike of his owner's blonde hair in the silence of the deserted dorm room, in which Odd now snored the day away. Suddenly though Kiwi was alerted as the boy startled awake. One word stifling his breath...

"XANA!"

* * *

This was the first chapter of my first fanfic on this sight. I hope it wasn't too bad.

Next chapter: Xana's Attack

**Please read and review.**


	2. Xana's Attack

**(Spelling corrected: 7/27/08)**

**Disclaimer: **I am still waiting for that magic lamp. Code lyoko does not belong to me.

**A/N:** Reviews were much appreciated and I am taking to affect all that has been said. Now the story continues due to my readers' support. Presenting...

* * *

Chapter 2: Xana's Attack

Jeremie! Odd Della Robbia had to warn Jeremie!

There was problems surfacing though, many of them.

What had just happened? hit his mind like a bullet set on a crash course with a bomb. It flustered him breathless and set his thoughts reeling into a shuffle up. His eyes shifted slowly to the clock displaying it's glowing numbers with some sort electronic pride (if there was such a thing) according to the numbers, lunch was still going on.

Now was **not **the time to think about food.

He had been about to settle his mind by calling Jeremie but it was in this moment he heard a knocking upon the door. There was something about that knocking...

It had been disregarded by his conscious mind. "How may I help yo-"

Whatever he was expecting that wasn't it because when he opened the door it was the last girl he ever thought to see at such a time.

"**Sissi**?!" The short boy smoothed out his surprise. "Ulrich dear is not here Sissi…" He supposed that was what she was here about but that wasn't disappointment on her face.

"Oh..." She had started something probably leaning toward rude but a musical tune had rung up from his pocket and he held up a single finger to silence Elisabeth. "I have to get this. It's Ulrich", he muttered with one look at the screen. Almost shocked by the fact she wasn't sticking her nose in his business, just waiting quietly for him to finish. He never thought that Sissi would actually listen to him.

**Meet us at the Factory, now Odd!**

"Yeah, Yeah I know! you don't got to get so huffy." He made his way pushing past the girl there in the doorway as he could imagine the scowl there on the other side of the line. Ulrich and his temper but then came a pause.

**How did you- Wait I do not want to know and don't forget to bring Aelita.**

"Aelita?" Though he closed the door he forgot to lock it and left it cracked open when he went hurrying off.

"Wait! where are you going Della Robbia?!"

He didn't bother to look back "I got better places to be then around you."

**She was coming to see you. Isn't she there?**

"No." For a moment his mind dazed out at the simple groan that arose from the phone's speaker. "It's okay I know where Aelita is. She will be on her way in a few seconds. Send Xana my greeting." Before the brown haired boy earned the time to respond Odd had pushed the end button putting their call to a halt.

* * *

Ulrich had been greeted by his two friends in the factory lab when he exited the freight elevator. "Any news from Odd and Aelita?"

The boy sighed "Odd is taking care of it."

"Well he better hurry it up" Jeremie wasn't satisfied, "we need to deactivate the tower and we can't do that without Aelita."

The Japanese girl beside their genius friend leaned in looking at the screen. "I'm sure they will be here soon. In the mean time any news of what the latest Xana attack is?"

The shake of the head was enough and he gestured for the two to depart for Lyoko.

* * *

Now there was nothing but silence as the pounding of footsteps faded into the distance.

Sissi lingered.

That freak had been in such a rush that he left the door to his and **Ulrich**'s dorm wide open. She felt a squeal of excitement come to her lips "Ulrich" It's not as if she could resist an temptation like that. Last time theft of his diary hadn't gone as planned but maybe this time it would go better. After all they wouldn't expect her to try and pull the same thing twice.

When she began digging though it wasn't among any of Ulrich stuff. They could be coming back any minute now. Well… she might as well check his roommate's side.

Why did that thought give her such excitement?

Odd was a terribly messy person as there was no organization to his stuff. Every item was just thrown upon the item beneath it and she threw it all aside with no regard. "Come on... where is it?"

What she found didn't belong to Ulrich and didn't seem to be a diary even if it was a small book, in fact there was many different sized books, all of them the favorite color of their owner: purple. She went to flip the pages when barking and growling alerted her. "Ugly mutt."

Kiwi wouldn't be quiet though and not wanting to get caught Miss Delmas wasted no more time in getting out. Book cradled in arm but it wasn't even the prize she originally intended to retrieve.

* * *

"Oh no."

"What is it Jeremie?"

"XANA has backed up all the sewers in the city."

There was a moment in which these words were pondered. "All this time and that's all Xana could think of? that's not to serious is it Jeremie?"

The boy peered through his glasses at the screens. "Not in less given a large amount of time."

"Looks like we might be in trouble then."

"Hang on, I'll call Odd" He pulled up the card displaying the boy in his Lyoko form which immediately began to ring through. "Come on pick up-"

It did. "Odd where are you? where's Aelita?"

* * *

They pounded through the trees, footsteps falling heavy on grass and dirt. For in hot pursuit was the school "tyrant" Okay, maybe that wasn't the best word purr-say(1) as Odd could recall even what their P.E teacher could not, he wasn't that bad of a guy.

He had just paused to pull off the access panel to the sewers when his cell phone began to ring. For a moment he continued and gestured for the pink girl to head down. "You first princess", before answering.

**Odd where are you? where's Aelita?**

A sudden feeling coursed through him rooting him to the spot.

**Odd?**

"Odd we have a problem..." The voice lifted up from below.

"Yeah I'm still here" he said to the phone sliding into the awaiting hole and pulling over the metal cover, blocking out the sunlight. Those pounding of footsteps were getting too close for comfort and he dropped down from the last rungs of the latter.

The feeling arched up his spine once more. Fear.

Aelita was far ahead but he could see the water splashing up around her bright pink boots just as he could feel the water soaking into the bottoms of his pants. After being trapped in a well at the Hermitage and almost drowning Odd could never quiet look at closed spaces and rising water, combined, the same way again.

"Jeremie we have a problem, the water in the sewer is rising and it's doing it a little to fast for my liking..."

**Good you're almost here, hurry up.**

The water was getting to too high of a level to use the skateboards. It was no wonder that Aelita was running. He had been about to follow when a large cape of light fell over him and the action of a quick jump backwards was all that had saved him from the pounding weight of Jim.

The sound resounding through the sewer cavern as he crashed down from above cracking the cement under his large fist.

"The princess should be arriving shortly. Now if you could be so kind to excuse me I have a guest I'm needing to entertain." A smile flickered over his enthusiastic features as he braced himself for a fight.

* * *

"I'm here Jeremie"

"Good Aelita hurry to the scanner room."

The girl stepped back as the metal door folded down before her and the floor shifted with the declining elevator.

Seeing they didn't have enough time to catch up on the details the three parted ways in the center of the scanner room and entered their separate pods. The doors clasped shut and the wind blew up pushing their hair away from their faces in that split second before they were transported.

With a graceful landing they looked about. "Any sign of our welcoming committee?"

**Not yet but the tower is straight ahead. **

Aelita pointed, proving she could see it loaming along with the trees. Then they began down the long green paths.

"Vehicles Jeremie?" Ulrich kept running taking the lead with the two girls dragging closely behind.

**No time you will reach the tower by the time I send them. **So they just kept running.

"How's Odd doing Jeremie?"

Back at the lab the future Einstein did a quick scan of how fast the water was rising. It didn't look to good the tunnels were filling way to fast. "Watch your back, three Krabes are headed your way."

That would keep them busy, he pulled up another screen and dialed Odd once more.

* * *

The water souped up around boy's forearms dragging his pace to a snail's speed, he had ducked around the corner to escape XANA's temporary slave. That man seemed to flicker and faze through the cold liquid giving him the ability to move with ease.

Then Odd's phone rang. Bad timing.

"Yes Jeremie?" he pulled the device close his face hearing static buzzing through, he was no expert but the water must of damaged the inner mechanisms.

**Tell me you aren't still in the sewers**

"Well..." he peered around the corner. Where had Jim gone? "I might still-"

**You need to get out of there right now!**

Odd tried to stand on his toes his small size making it difficult to keep his head positioned over the rapidly rising water. "Thanks a lot Einstein I would of never known that without you informing me." He looked about and tried to move toward the latter he could see a bit off. "I see my exit."

**What about your 'guest'?**

The toes of his shoes were leaving the ground with each fresh current of water flooding in. "Seems Xana couldn't handle the flood."

* * *

Satisfied Jeremie ended the call and looked back to the progress of his friends on Lyoko "Only one Krab left. You're down to twenty life points Yumi be careful." Wasn't spoke quick enough the small triangle flashing suddenly off the screen.

"It's just you now Ulrich, make sure Aelita reaches that tower."

For one of the few lucky times it seemed the situation would end cleanly. "Anything I can do Jeremie?"

He spared a quick glance toward the girl who was awaiting for further orders. "Go see if you can find Odd he should be emerging on the bridge any moment now."

With a creak, the elevator departed once more.

* * *

He had spoke to soon before and now only had a muffled cry as he was plunged beneath the murky surface. Was Xana trying to drown him? The breath was fluttering out of his mouth in the form of tiny bubbles. Odd struggled uselessly to gain some momentum.

With sudden force the water whipped Della Robbia free from the hands of Kadic's P.E teacher with a new wave. His fingers fumbling over the rungs he was conveniently sent tumbling into even if not in the most graceful sort of way.

Climbing, faster, faster.

It was all he knew. Escape was right there.

The boy crawled out, dripping a mess of water from his form. His mass of spiky hair tipping slightly toward his face from all which had just occurred-- it no longer could stand in it's perfect shape.

Relief hadn't lasted more then that first second he found himself on the bridge. The person that followed him out of the sewers being far from friendly and far too comfortable with the idea of his death.

He tried to run again.

It didn't work.

* * *

The elfin princess reached the tower and spread her arms as she advanced through the base.

* * *

Yumi reached the bridge to meet her friend in quite a troublesome situation, grasped in the choking grip of a P.E teacher possessed by XANA and she knew that no matter how fast her feet were carrying her forward she wouldn't be able to reach in time.

A cry broke her eardrums and it wasn't because at that moment electrical charges were coursing through Odd's body, he was getting use to that, but because he received the worse headache yet and so yelled out in the pure agony of it.

* * *

Aelita stepped to the panel placing her palm to the transparent screen.

**Code: Lyoko**

* * *

It was seconds before XANA had gone to sleep once more Odd smiled, "good-bye Xana." The hold was dropped and he buckled to his knees watching as Jim collapsed backwards with a heavy 'thud'.

"Are you okay?"

Odd smiled that always reassuring smile. "You better call Jeremie, tell him we won't be needing a return to the past."

This attack played out smoothly but left one member of the group with strong discomfort.

How did he know where to find Aelita?

How did he know he wouldn't make it to the factory too?

How did he know Aelita reached the tower?

None of it made any sense but he had a vague idea this had to do with all these headaches. He would just have to talk about it with Jeremie.

* * *

(1) because Odd is a cat in Lyoko and cats purr- okay my humor is stupid don't stare.

Next chapter: The signs

**Read and Review**


	3. The Signs

**(Spelling corrected: 7/28/08)**

**Disclaimer: **Code Lyoko does not belong to me.

**Thanks for the reviews. They continue to give me a reason to write.**

**Note:** If anyone has a community that my story could be added to please tell me. That is all.

Now on to the story

* * *

Chapter 3: The Signs

"Let me get this straight Jim fell in a river and Odd jumped in after him?" Principal Jean-Pierre didn't seem very convinced and maybe the stretched story really was hard to believe.

Of course he looked to Odd, the boy who had a puddle growing rapidly under his feet with each added drop, the water had soaked into the very threads of his clothes. No denying this had something to do with water.

"Actually it was the Seine(1)." Jeremie was surprised that Odd knew the waterway's name.

"Jim was..." He paused. "Showing me it for my…" Another pause in which the boy rubbed the brim of his nose trying to think of a logical excuse. "Art project." Yeah. That would work.

Their principal pondered this explanation for a good moment. "And where do they come in?" He muttered gesturing to the rest of the group excluding Odd.

"Well you see once I had dragged Jim out of the river I could possibly be expected to carry _him_ back to school by myself. Now could I? so I called them to help me."

"Is this true Jeremie?"

"Yes sir, it is."

Lucky for him no one questioned how Odd's phone was still functional after falling in the river. It wasn't.

"Very well be on you're way."

Or why Odd choose to ask for Jim's assistance during lunch. There was a lot of mistakes in all that had been said but at the moment no one caught it.

--

"Well I'm going to take a shower." The group had parted ways at the door. "I feel like I fell in a sewer." In all truth no one else really saw what was funny but Odd was laughing as he went.

He was only one that had any excuse to miss part of the next class and so left his friends to sit under the mercy of their teachers' accusing eyes.

The heat felt good coursing over him, seemed to lift some of the tension off of his mind. Maybe he would go to the Infirmary and see if Yolanda had anything for headaches but she was probably busy tending to Jim right now.

He twisted off the faucet and dried himself off with slow deliberation, straightening up his hair with one quick stroke.

The showers were quiet as he was only one there with all others in class and Jim out of the way. No one emerged to tell him he wasn't suppose to be there. Well he _would_ join the others in class as soon as he got dressed.

* * *

The girl sat on the far side of the room away from her Ulrich _dear_ who was relieved, without even saying. Her attention was on something else as the class strolled on.

So far she had only lifted the purple cover and felt something she rarely ever had the capability of meeting, guilt. It was close to new to her. "What's that Sissi?" she had gathered the attention of one of her 'cronies'

"Nothing..." and closed the book once more.

Her eyes had drifted only to meet the empty seat she never thought she would find herself staring at. Where was Odd now?

--

As the bell let out it's shrill call and the students flooded from the classroom. Ulrich had discovered that his roomate had just made it to class, as it ended. "A little late aren't you?"

The boy just rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah... I went to the Infirmary."

Ulrich paused still not understanding the situation, brought his tone to a steady whisper. "This have anything to do with the last Xana attack?" They allowed the chatting of students to surround them engulfing them all in their own conversations so theirs wouldn't be overheard.

"No..." Someone else was watching them now, could see the uneasy boy place his hand to his neck were a bruise was beginning to show it's colors. "Yolanda did ask me about it though, I told her it happened when I was bringing Jim on shore... Jim gave me one of the most interesting looks", and then that smile.

"So what then?" The crowds were becoming less, dispersing as the next class drew closer to starting. If the two boys wasted to much more time they wouldn't be making it on time.

"Just headaches. She said they were probably stress related or something."

Ulrich laughed. "With you Odd I find that very unlikely. The day you become stressed is the day Xana wins." And the both of them had gone with a few more remarks on Odd's part lifting the tension, the eavesdropping girl was sure.

"Are you coming Sissi?" She looked to the two nerdy boys, which had been trying to get her attention, wishing they would get lost but instead just let out a wary sigh. This had been her choice over screaming.

"Yeah, whatever." She flipped her raven hair over one shoulder turning around and heading toward their next class. "Hurry up you losers."

* * *

Stress-related?

Odd wasn't stressed not before getting these headaches anyways and now it was even cutting in on his appetite, the staring of his friends wasn't helping one bit.

"Are you sick? you haven't tried to devour more then your share of food..." Jeremie looked around his laptop. "In fact you haven't even tried it on you're own yet."

Releasing a sound like 'hum' Odd lifted his gaze. "Yeah... I guess I'm not..." His words fluttered off into silence as he closed his eyes to the sound of voices rising and falling around him.

"Don't mind Odd. Yolanda says he's suffering 'stress related' headaches." The boy ignored Ulrich's comment and slowly picked himself up from his seat.

"Sissi is coming this way and I really rather not be here when she starts another flirting session with Ulrich dear." He flashed the boy a smile. "Good luck", and disposed of his tray with all the food still towering upon it.

Ulrich raised a brow locating Elisabeth at her table chatting in a way that seemed she could only be talking about herself. Didn't look as if she would be getting up anytime soon and so he looked to the others. "What was that all about?"

It was a few seconds after Odd disappeared beyond the doors that Ulrich realized he spoke to soon. "Hello Ulrich dear have you finally come to your senses?" The principal's daughter really had to find better things to do.

* * *

After taking a shower earlier Odd had just slipped his damp clothes back on feeling the all to prominent need to go to the Infirmary. This was the first time he had been in the dorm since lunch only to find it unlocked. To his drowsy and dizzy mind that meant nothing but the stuff scattered across the floor did.

"Kiwi..."

The dog perked up it's head glancing to it's owner. No, Kiwi wouldn't have done this, he couldn't of. Prancing to Odd with his tongue lolling out of his mouth and drool cascading rivers.

"I guess I should clean this up before Ulrich gets here..." He did a quick look about, "but then cleaning never really was my department..."

Kiwi settled down chewing on one of Odd's many purple shirts as the boy started shoving them away never less. "We will figure out who did this later won't we my dig-ity dog?"

He didn't realize something of his was missing, he really didn't care.

* * *

Sissi lay down on her bed with the music playing low in the background. No one would bother her, she even locked the door to make sure. With no one around she turned her attention to the purple book once more wondering where her interest currently lie.

She flipped through the pages running her finger over their gathered edges. The first thing she noticed was the absence of words. Odd's book was a sketch book one of many probably.

The second time she looked through she went slower passing multiple sketches displaying the group she yearned so deeply to be a part of, even if she never had enough of _something_ to become a part of it the right way.

Elisabeth Delmas would probably never realize what that something was:

**Friendship**.

It went right over her head.

Then there were people.

Loads of random people, every student and every teacher in the school and even as the most 'popular' girl of Kadic she only recognized a few. They were lounging at tables in the Cafeteria, upon benches in Kadic's park, by the vending machines, and scribbling notes in the classroom.

All that time Sissi had never caught Della Robbia drawing anything other then that stupid dog. He really could draw though, couldn't he?

She examined each picture so slow that time elapsed her and exhaustion settled like a heavy blanket rocking her into slumber. Her little stolen treasure tumbling out of her hand as she rolled over in the night.

* * *

With the often used earplugs blocking out all noise Ulrich had no idea he wouldn't need them tonight. Unless of course he had wanted to know about his roommate sneaking out with the odd dog trailing behind him.

For such a stupid dog it was pretty smart having picked up a trail right away. "So it was a girl was it?" Odd muttered in amusement as they descended down the steps to the bottom floor. Kiwi was still following a trail only that nose could find, leading them right to... Sissi's room?!

Odd paused, puzzled as his dog began to dig at the door. Why her? looking for something of Ulrich's. He had thought of just walking away but that wasn't an option as she appeared with a look of such aggravation.

"What do **you** want?" The girl found a dog's snout poking around her toes.

"I want your soul Sissi. What did you think I want?"

She looked back and forth not even bothering to kick Kiwi out of her space she must of come to the decision that she was dreaming. "Alright" she said finally if only to herself. "I've been wondering something for awhile now..."

Nothing could of prepared the boy for what the principal's daughter did next. Nothing could of warned him of the kiss because he was so transfixed by the eyes he never really looked into to that he didn't even stop her from tilting up his chin. Then it was just the warmth of her lips on his.

"I must be dreaming now..."

With a 'good-night' Sissi disappeared behind her door once more. He must be dreaming was all his mind could make up for what just happened as he fumbled up the stairs.

* * *

This chapter was just to fill in some blanks I don't know if I really succeeded on that though. Perhaps I just made things more confusing (Sissi and Odd). **Keep on reading.** This story is my main focus for the time so I'll try to keep the updates coming.

(1) The factory that the one in the show was based off of was next to the Seine.

Next chapter: Banned

As always,

**Read and review.**


	4. Banned

**(Spelling corrected: 7/28/08)**

**Disclaimer: **Code Lyoko doesn't belong to me.

**Thanks for the reviews**

xiaozanghou: Odd is getting the idea that what he might be seeing is that but he doesn't want the others to think him crazy for it. Thanks for the update on the river I'll make sure to just call it the Seine if I mention it again.

Zahariu Uzumaki: I confused myself with the Sissi/Odd thing... but I do think they would go cute together. Also, I try to add at least add one chapter everyday. I don't want to leave people hanging to long.

Now I'm proud to present more story

* * *

Chapter 4: Banned

Early the next morning Ulrich had awoke to a ringing in his ears but even before he could react to that something else had his current attention. There was a tongue in the boy's mouth and it wasn't Yumi's. Words would not be able to describe the expressions of disgust which shot across his face in that instant.

"Get off of me!" Kiwi was sent catapulting across the gap between the two beds to his owner's, whose only response to the sudden weight was dragging the now yelping creature into his arms like a teddy bear.

Ulrich would of loved to drain all the saliva out of his mouth, to get rid of the drool which was **not** his own but he remembered what it was that woke him up in the first place and reached for his phone.

"Yea Jeremie..." his tongue felt heavy from sleep as he muttered into the speaker. "Yeah I'm getting up now." His brown optics(1) shifting warily toward his sleeping roommate. "Sure you want to put up with him?" So early in the morning.

The answer was 'yes' and he moved slowly to stretch. "We will be there in a bit."

"Odd." The boy said nothing still sleeping deeply. "ODD!" patience wasn't that lengthy though on Ulrich's end and Odd hit the ground hard. "Jeremie wants us to meet him at the factory."

"What no breakfast?" Deciding it was better **not** to answer that question, Ulrich headed for the showers. "Just get ready Odd." It was Sunday though, the one day they could sleep in, why Jeremie have to ruin it by making them get up?

Yesterday was a dream to Odd, pushed to the back of his mind in preparation for today. Even so it still happened and he was very hungry and his stomach reminded him with a growl as he exited the showers yearning for food. "I know." He patted it before his friend had given him a funny glance.

"You can eat later", but that made it lunch, dinner, and breakfast he had missed now; all in a row.

Odd just groaned. "But they are serving eggs today and even hash browns. Jeremie won't mind if we get something real quick."

"No he won't, but quick with you Odd, takes three hours and that's with you speed eating. We will get something at the vending machines before we go." That wouldn't do it but the boy decided to conserve his energy and not complain anymore, for a bit anyways.

* * *

Yumi, Aelita, and Jeremie all managed to make it to the factory in no time so now all they had to do was wait for the other two.

"I bet they are getting breakfast."

Sitting there in front of the screens Jeremie shook his head. "I told them they didn't have time."

"But that's a lie we are in no rush..." The pink haired girl hesitated over her words gaining a serious glance from Jeremie.

"But do you really want to wait three more hours?"

* * *

The brown liquid sloshed around in the cup as the blonde lowered it from his lips. "As always the soup taste like the wonderful dish soap left in the sink after dinner finishes."

Ulrich just stood there waiting with impatience "I'm sure you would know Odd..."

The boy just gave him a dark glare and spilled the rest down his throat in one quick gulp. "Alright lets go." Crunching the Styrofoam cup Odd sent it into the trash can and took level pace with his roommate. "Want to race, first one to the factory wins?" He pointed even though he couldn't see it from there.

Ulrich crossed his arms. "Really Odd what a waste of time after all we know who will win-"

"Yeah, me." With that the race had begun Odd with a head start and Ulrich waiting for the chance to pass.

--

After much commentary from the boys in third person Ulrich hand tapped the rungs of the latter. "I win-" But his victory was short lived as his feet flew out from beneath him. His own skateboard being the cause, as it shot out from beneath him the moment he tipped to far on its tail and laughter was one of the effects of his fall.

Odd stopped himself, grabbing his friend's wrist and pulling him up. "The champion that doesn't trip once but falls all over himself at the finish line." With a small snicker of laughter he advanced up the rungs and onto the bridge. "Want a rematch?" and they were at it again due to the teasing of Odd.

* * *

It wasn't long before they heard the voice echoing through the shaft.

"Beat you that time!" that was Odd rubbing his obvious victory in his friend's face. Ulrich's vertigo had slowed him down at the ropes giving Odd just enough time to make it to the elevator first.

"Took you long enough." That was the first thing the two heard as the doors opened. Ulrich had blamed it Odd who only smiled as they entered the room and went on to ask what the big reason for getting up on Sunday was.

"Xana's planning something."

Of course XANA was.

Odd just sat off to one side as the others gathered around the screens beginning their onslaught of questions and a loud conversation arose from the mist of it, not to mention many words were spoken he didn't understand.

Finally it was to the scanners.

"You're off to sector five." Jeremie alerted the Lyoko warriors as they prepared to depart. "You know what you have to do."

"We got it Einstein. Don't worry about a thing."

--

The firm ground fell evenly beneath of all of their feet. The rocky scenery hung around them suspended in the mist, both over and under. Their miss matched forms stood there in the moment, waiting for the vehicles they knew Jeremie would be sending.

The materialization had finally come into effect and each one mounded their devices.

"Odd come on!"

He snapped out of his daze his tail stiffening up as he glanced over his shoulder at the others. Recalling where he was and what they were _suppose_ to be doing he waited not another second to hop onto his overboard.

The surroundings were shooting past as they sped through the Mountain region heading toward it's edge.

**Two bloks headed your way.**

Informed by the sky Odd turned around, "I got it." He let off two arrows, one bouncing uselessly off the corner the other hitting target, assumed by the exploding chunks. They were getting far ahead of the slow moving creature now so he left the other one be.

**Xana definitely is hiding something. Two Tarantulas up ahead.**

As the group came closed they discarded their vehicles, at least knocking off some of the monsters life points as they made contact.

"I got this." They were positioning themselves to start shooting and Odd not wanting to deal with the effects the transportation orb had on him, decided to deal with the _company _Xana had sent to meet them.

Aelita closed her eyes and in a moment they had a bridge swooping over the creatures and to the edge. She gestured for the rest to follow and began to run over. "If you say so Odd. Just don't fall into the digital sea."

With the code SCIPIO the three had gone on to Carthage.

"How many life points do I Have Jeremie?"

--

The boy glanced at the stats. "All one hundred." In a single second that was reduced though and the genius rubbed his hand to his forehead. "Now you have eighty."

With that he transferred his attention over to the others in Carthage. "You have three minutes to activate the key."

* * *

Elisabeth Delmas woke up well rested, a pleasant taste lingering upon her lips. If something had happened last night she didn't remember, the last thing she could recall was looking over Odd's sketch book. She looked over and there it was on the ground, tenderly she replaced it in her hand.

There was no classes today giving her plenty time to finish with it and probably slip it back without Della Robbia ever realizing it was missing. This time she opened it to the middle.

These pictures were different then the others though they looked just as real. They had to do with each other she was sure and that factory…

Was this what it was like on the inside? What was all this stuff? and those capsules?

There was a picture or two of Ulrich or Yumi standing around, next to them or in the process of falling out as the doors came open.

These weren't strange though what was strange was the pictures of places she had never seen before, with the group in weird outfits with weapons at hand. This must of been something Odd made up, being the artistic type. That was it then. These sketches weren't real.

* * *

Aelita stood at the end of the platform working to access the interface and whatever data Xana was currently hiding. All the while the two others stood by warily and watched her back.

At the same time in the Mountain region the triangle that marked Odd's position had gone, devirtualized.

The boy stumbled breathlessly out of the scanner having held onto the edge a moment before boarding the elevator to join Jeremie. Steadying his breath he pressed the button and went on his way.

Then **it **hit him and standing in front of the door it was the first thing he had to lean on when it felt as if his legs would refuse to support him any longer. XANA's attacks were getting simpler, less elaborate but would get the point across. Odd could feel it, as if it was pulling apart the inner workings of his mind.

The support had left him and he was only aware of falling with a soft moan fleeing from his lips. He got where he wanted to go only for his knees to buckle beneath him and his slim weight to come down upon them.

Jeremie pulled back from the computer hearing the soft thud.

--

Meanwhile Aelita had found something of interest and was calling for the boy who had already removed the headphone from his ear.

**Jeremie. Jeremie? **

Came in from across the room as he kneeled before the spiky haired boy. "You okay?"

"Yeah... it's just a... headache..." The words came as less then a whisper as Odd struggled the make the little snippets in his mind form a decent sentence and rubbed his temples to ease some of that pain. Then he pointed to where Jeremie just left. "Get that…" and let his hand fall to the ground as he sat back.

"I'm here Aelita."

**Jeremie! You won't believe what I found it's really odd.**

"Yeah well I have enough _odd _problems here right now." He glanced toward the boy in which the comment was really directed as he had seemed to have found his feet once more. Staggering his way over with words under his breath.

"Alright I will bring you guys in"

**Alright Jeremie.**

The three emerged in a matter of moments and Jeremie arose to meet Aelita, leaving Odd to slip into the chair he left behind. Then they had began talking about all they found leaving most of them at a lost, not understanding this 'genius' talk.

"So Odd did you manage to destroy those Tarantulas?"

Odd smiled. "I could say yes, but that would be lying."

Yumi shook her head. "You should of because that puts Ulrich ahead with the most monsters defeated and you know him... we don't want him getting overconfident..."

"Hey!" so he just caught on.

Jeremie and Aelita had joined the group again, stopped by Odd who told them to translate so he could understand. "Listen Xana is gaining power." That was easy enough to understand but Yumi cut in,

"Why is that? We haven't been going on return trips."

"It's coming from a different source. Maybe I should rephrase... The Super Computer is gathering power and with all the power it currently has it could effect a person directly. It's just a matter of time before Xana gets a hold of that."

"So what do we do?" Ulrich wasn't happy with that explanation.

"We should be able to stop him if I sever the links."

"No problem, right Einstein?" Odd had got up out of Jeremie's chair giving him the room to check.

"No I don't have enough information yet."

He didn't see what the problem was. "Then all we have to do is go back to Lyoko and get it right?"

There was hesitation there, "yes... but..."

"Then let's go, right?" Odd began to walk back to the elevator with the others but was stopped by Jeremie's words.

"Not you Odd. You can't go this time."

* * *

(1) Well in the show all their eyes are little black dots but I imagine that if Ulrich's had color they would have to be brown, a little bit lighter then his hair.

Next chapter: Secret out

**Read and review.**


	5. Secret Out

**(Spelling corrected: 7/28/08)**

**Disclaimer: **Code Lyoko doesn't belong to me

**Note: **Now I have a new computer with spell check! No more struggling over spelling. I finished another chapter too but now I have a long way to go still and this one seems sort of short. As always, **thank you for the reviews**. Now enjoy…

* * *

Chapter 5: Secret Out

The conversation stuck clearly in Odd Della Robbia's mind.

How could Jeremie _do that_ to him?

Lyoko, the place he had so **much **fun risking his life for and he was now **banned** from it because that genius thought it was the cause of his headaches. "Just till you figure out the real reason." Had been what he said when Odd argued. It was his life though; he could do whatever he wanted with it.

The blonde was sure he should be with them right now figuring out how to foil XANA's plan, instead of staring up at the sky, because though it was looking bleak he knew it would not rain.

"Why can't I go to Lyoko?..." He curled his fingers against the gruff grains of wood still gazing upward from his perch on the back board of the bench. This wasn't fair, it was one of the things he enjoyed and more so he **wanted** to fight alongside his friends but that was taken away from him. "Stupid headaches..."

To top everything off, to put the frosting on top of the _crazy_ cake there was the principal's daughter. "What are you doing out here?"

He knew what she was thinking. "You mean what am I doing out here **alone**?"

The girl puckered her lips went to say something but stopped and said something completely different then what she was first planning to. "Listen scrawny! I was just asking cause it looks like it's going to rain and you would probably smell like wet dog if you got stuck in it."

"I'm not scrawny, I'm svelte." He was glad she was insulting him and made things feel a little more normal.

"Whatever..." she looked around as if expecting to see something more and he wouldn't say it aloud but so was he. "Where's Ulrich and the rest of _them_?" Of course they weren't as important as Ulrich; the rest of the group didn't get names.

Odd looked away. "That's none of you business Sissi but if you must know, they are busy dealing with a virus that would otherwise end up destroying the world."

"What are you talking about Della Robbia?" She never did get it he had no idea it was going to click today. He smiled.

"Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita are fighting in a digital world. That's why they aren't here."

That's what those drawings were? wow he really took this story a long way. "Then why aren't you with them? Ulrich rejected you didn't he? you were too _odd_ for the group, weren't you?"

He closed his eyes listening to the wind; they were two of the few people out here on the miserable day.

"No Sissi, I..." The words dropped off his tongue silently for suddenly he knew he was falling and could not stop himself.

"Odd!" Why did she sound like she cared as he dropped into his unconscious.

* * *

"That's enough for today." The three were brought back to Earth flustered and tired but they had done well as Jeremie had said and finally earned the right to head back to school and enjoy the rest of the day, as they should Sundays.

--

As a good friend should, Ulrich decided to check on his roommate who wasn't in his room. He had been about to cast it aside as nothing to dwell upon as Odd was easily bored and was probably just looking for something to do.

"Ulrich!" What no dear? He turned around to look at the girl noticing how Yumi averted her gaze as she lost his attention. "I'm glad you back"

"Why you want to ask me to marry you or something?" Scuffing he turned away. "No but there is something wrong with Odd."

She backed up at the dark glare. "This better not be one of your sick jokes Sissi." Then came a distraction and he looked at his phone three seconds before Yumi looked at hers.

**XANA**

It was the only thing both their screens said. Ulrich turned to face the Japanese girl. "Maybe this has something to do with what is happening to Odd. Lets go." Sissi was left behind, dumbfound. What was more important then seeing their friend?

* * *

Scyphozoa

The colors faded to black and white. The tentacles had no feeling but left him paralyzed. There was no one around and he didn't understand why, why him.

* * *

"This is hell right?" He felt the words leave him when he saw her face. It must be if it was only Sissi here.

"That's rude."

He sat up fast enough to make his head spin. With a quick glance about the infirmary, he could assume the others hadn't returned yet.

Odd was sure he must be dreaming when he saw a small stream of black billow up out of an outlet. Then he remembered earlier at the factory though, what had made him fall to his knees. "Sissi we need to get everyone out of the school."

Had he passed out before? Well he blamed that one partially on lack of food. He withdrawn his phone only to find it wouldn't ring through, the battery was eroded from the water it had come in contact with yesterday.

Elisabeth was asking him if he had bumped his head when he fell off of that bench but he wasn't paying attention to her words. "Can I borrow your phone Sissi? I'm not going to spit on it or anything I just want to call Jeremie."

"Fine!" She huffed pulling it out and as she did she noticed that a design had flashed across the screen. Wait, where had she seen that before? Odd had snatched it away before she could think.

The drawings in that sketch book. where those strange creatures had come in, they had that 'eye' upon their bodies.

Sissi's phone had got a text message and Odd couldn't help himself from looking.

**You won't be able to save them from the Digital Void.**

"Xana..."

The outlets had sparked and a small flame formed at each, longing to do as fire did and devour all. Odd had stopped Elisabeth Delmas from throwing water upon it sure it would just do worse in the case of electrical fires. He handed her the phone. "Call your father and tell him to evacuate the school."

The boy wasn't sticking around he already opened the window to depart. These fires wouldn't move quick enough to cause much damage; it was just a distraction to get them to Lyoko. This just meant they must already be there.

* * *

"What's going on? what's the digital void?" Whoops. He had forgotten to delete that and it had Sissi following him out. "I want some answers Odd!" As he ran toward the entrance to the sewers she followed closely behind screaming out questions he would rather ignore.

She even followed him down the rungs and through the sewers. "WHO'S XANA?!" Only once did he even glance at her, even in that time they were riding in the elevator, he didn't say a word.

"Jeremie!" The genius had glanced at his purple friend with a mixture of shock and disbelief. "Devirtualize them. Xana is going to push them into the Digital Void!" It was strange to see Odd _scared_.

--

It was hard to think. "They have to deactivate the tower." Would there be any point in trying to explain what was going on? Genius or not, Odd had a feeling Jeremie would not humor him at a time like this.

"If you won't bring _them _backthen send _me _there. At least let me help them, it will go faster…" He was looking intently at the screen, it was looking too easy, only the three triangles he recognized, none of Xana's monsters. The tower was bound to be unguarded.

"Um... Odd..." In a situation Jeremie never experienced before he couldn't really be expected to know what to do, but then Odd had burst out about something along the lines of visions.

"I should have told you that my headaches aren't normal but I didn't want you think I was crazy! I've been seeing the future and I didn't want you to think I'm insane!"

Well Sissi thought they were **all** insane right now.

"No Odd! you can't go. You can't go to Lyoko until you figure out the real cause of your headaches are!"

What didn't Jeremie understand? Why did have to be so stubborn about stuff like this? Maybe if he spoke slower. "I told you Jeremie… I've been having visions."

For a moment no one said anything, except Sissi, who no one listened to.

"That's not even believable. It's not possible for humans to retain those sort of abilities here on Earth."

Odd knew what to say. "They also said virtualization wasn't possible and here we are and Aelita… let me go now Jeremie. Don't you believe me? Don't you trust me?"

"Odd that's not it… I just don't think it is wise to send you to Lyoko in your current condition." Not to mention that the way the boy was acting made Jeremie want to question whether or not he was a clone of Xana's. Over all though he wasn't sure what to do and so finally he pointed at the elevator. "Go to Lyoko Odd." So he could collect his thoughts without the boy shaking him down.

It was smart on his part, Odd knew what he was talking about,

_You won't be able to save them from the Digital Void._

The words stuck to his mind like glue. If Jeremie wouldn't do anything then he had to.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

Odd Della Robbia looked at her as though she was crazy but then he seemed to be the one that really was at the time. "You're pretty loud Sissi dear." He walked over to his scanner turning to face the girl directly. "But you know that kiss you gave me last night. I kind of liked it..."

He stepped into the scanner and then, he was gone.

* * *

Next chapter: Some loss

**Read and Review**


	6. Some Loss

**(Spelling corrected: 7/28/08)**

**Disclaimer: **Code Lyoko? Nope not mine.

_I get a strange feeling that this story is coming close to end._

**Thank you ****so**** much for reviews! **Due to the request of updating, here you go.

* * *

Chapter 6: Some loss

**Odd is going to join you guys. **

Were the words that drifted down from above, causing the warriors to tilt up their heads and glance upward to the colorful aurora dancing across the hazy sky. Aelita was the only one which spared a smile at this news. "The more the merrier."

Meanwhile Ulrich was beginning to think along the lines of suspicion. "You think there is any reason Xana hasn't sent any monsters to attack us yet?" That was a good place to start asking questions but the genius back in the lab didn't know what to say.

He could only hope the reason for this was luck and not anything along the lines of what Odd said.

"And what is the attack if it doesn't have anything to do with Odd?"

**I'm not really sure quite yet…**

--

Footsteps resounded behind the genius and he turned to face the elevator as the high class girl pounded her way out.

"Where's Ulrich?! Are they on a virtual world?…" She still wasn't believing in that explanation and the words faded off. "Where did Odd go?"

Every time the principal's daughter found out their secret she was nothing but a pain. In fact Sissi was like a tick, he looked back at the screen. "Ulrich is in the ice barrier and Odd is-" That wasn't good.

"Hey Yumi, is Odd there with you?"

**No, he's not. What's taking him so long? I thought you said he was coming.**

That was just the problem. He should have ended up there with them and now he couldn't locate him. "He should be there" Jeremie wasn't feeling good about this he knew it had been a bad idea to send him. "I can't…"

**Just keep looking Jeremie. We will head to the tower.**

* * *

This wasn't where he needed to be. He placed his four fingered paws to his forehead and began pacing a few steps forward. It was too green here, this was the forest region and weren't they in the ice sector?

"Jeremie?…" He kept walking the soft thumps of each step echoing up from beneath him. His eyes shifted at unease as he shuffled his feet. "Jeremie?" Odd looked up toward the sky wondering why he got no answer and then he did.

**I don't why you ended up there. It shouldn't have happened.**

"Chill. Even future Einsteins make mistakes." It was alright, if he wasn't cut off, but he shouldn't have thought that because the moment he did he realized where it was he was currently standing.

**I can't believe it Xana deactivated the tower.**

The purple tail curled subconsciously around his knees. Seconds before the transport orb came to swoop him up he saw it, a vision that came a little too late to let him get away. He could hear Jeremie saying something in haste but the words didn't make it through. It was to sector five for him.

Odd's visions _always _came true.

So everything was spinning when he felt solid ground again. Motion sickness was the culprit for the nausea that brought him to all fours and leaving him to glance about the circular room. "Jeremie? Jeremie?" Slowly he got up walking in small circle.

"Jeremie… Xana tricked me…" No one was around to hear him.

* * *

"I'm going to devirtualize you now" Jeremie began to type in the code remembering what Odd had said before he departed: _Xana wanted to push them into the digital void. _Why would he advertise it though?

**Shouldn't we stay here a little bit longer to see if Xana activates another tower?**

That was weird, the Transport Orb brought Odd to Carthage.

**Get me out of here Jeremie**.

The display of Lyoko changed to show the large sphere that was the purple boy's location. This meant Xana wanted something out of the usual. "Odd just don't leave that…" To late he had already exited the arena.

**Jeremie? **

It seemed Odd couldn't hear him. What was that virus up to?

--

"Change of plans. Get to the edge of the sector. Xana has taken Odd to sector five."

**Why would Xana bother?**

Jeremie had a feeling a very complicated web was currently being weaved for them and he wasn't fond of this idea of entanglement.

* * *

They debated as they ran trying to put some understanding to Xana's jumping around method. XANA was a very smart program with a lot of time, time they didn't have, so they wouldn't be surprised if they didn't figure it out before the end came around.

"Why would Xana want Odd?"

"I get a feeling there is a lot going on here." Ulrich brought his hand to the hilt of his sword as they ran. "Jeremie shouldn't have let him come after all."

One of two things was occurring right now, either their genius friend back at the lab didn't hear him or he was avoiding this subject.

The edge of the ice was coming up before them and with it the shimmering Digital Void beyond. This where they stopped. In the middle of the end. "Alright we are ready Jeremie."

Ulrich waited leaving the elfin princess of Lyoko to begin worrying when their ride didn't come. "Jeremie?"

**Oh-no…**

This brought them no comfort as they turned to face the large steel ball that now blocked their way off this ledge, other then falling that was.

Yumi shifted her footing. In such a small spot it would be hard to fight, as they all knew but as she flicked out her tessen fans the Megatank showed no sign of movement. What was it planning?

* * *

Jeremie could feel heat rising in his face. XANA had blocked his ability to call the Transport Orb and now his friends were cornered, reality had just slapped him in the face and left him stinging from it. Now there were two options:

Try to break Xana's code and get them to Carthage.

Start the devirtualization process.

He knew he had to think about Odd but he was capable of defending himself till he figured this out. Bringing the others back would take too long, they would of probably would have fallen into the void by then. It was the first one then. He just hoped it was the right choice.

"I'm going to try to get you guys out of there just hold on."

**We will do our best.**

He began typing as fast as his fingers would allow. Hoping for the best.

* * *

"Fine Jeremie." That had become Odd's decision after calling the name multiple times. If that genius was too _busy_ to help him, he would figure it out himself and so began scaling up the jagged ridges of the wall.

He had to find the key, right? Too bad Jeremie couldn't tell him where it was.

--

The boy paused, his short cat claws digging into the surface and he looked down. "Scyphozoa…?"

Floating down there in all its jellyfish like ways. That just proved it, he had to keep going up and he didn't care about what he dreamed about in the Infirmary. That jellyfish was **not** going to get him.

Then though, his mind zoned out and his grip began to scrap away, taking him slowly down as the pictures swam up in another vision. At least they didn't hurt in Lyoko.

* * *

There he was with the Scyphozoa, seemingly undecided.

The others were there on the edge of the Ice Barrier with a Megatank charging up its blast, the red light glowing off their faces.

* * *

He knew for all the way he had climbed up, he was now slipping down. If only he could get his fingers to grip but it was impossible when his mind was fully preoccupied.

* * *

They were trapped, they were going to fall.

The realization was there in their eyes as a large wall of light snaked and broke away the ice to get them.

Mouths were moving, they were calling for Jeremie but it wouldn't be in time. The blast would send them tumbling over the edge. They had to get Odd from Carthage, if not they could just turn and strike one another.

This could be over…

* * *

Then Odd felt paralyzing touch creeping up his spine. He knew _it_ was the proper distraction to get XANA to withdraw that firewall and get the other Lyoko warriors here.

--

He felt the ground beneath his feet and let his head hang against his shoulders a second longer.

Odd knew where he was though and retracted his claws from the wall. Whatever choice Jeremie had made he should have chosen the other one, because even in these split seconds Odd Della Robbia felt he would never see his friends again.

The boy rose his paw, prepared to shot the Scyphozoa that was only a few feet away.

* * *

XANA's logic was perfect he had a few more seconds before he had to shift his power from the cornered Lyoko warriors, to giving full energy to the Scyphozoa so it could perform its task.. It was just enough time to keep the annoyance at the keyboard from saving the others.

When this was all done, there wouldn't be a single person to stop the virus. Not a single one would able to anyways, after he stole the ability of the boy that was only moments from his clutch.

The virus had planned **perfectly **this time. Till something pulled it away…

It was only Seconds! Mere seconds! Xana miscalculated…

The Scyphozoa had reached out its two front tentacles to Odd, whose only wish was to attack or run away but over both he choose to remain. He would laugh at Xana for the half of its plan that just failed but found himself rendered immobile.

**Odd!**

He could hear Jeremie again. He knew the thought had passed, a moment before… it was pulled away.

This is what it felt like then, being drained by this monster.

_Too bad_… XANA.

* * *

It only took them a matter of a minute to locate the key but as the surroundings shifted, the Scyphozoa had already finished its job and withdrawn before the raising pillars knocked it away.

"ODD!" He tilted his optics toward the girl which called his name as his knees and hands caught his weight upon the ground, a purple tail plopping down behind him. "Jeremie you know what to do."

They didn't know what that attack was, they had to do it.

* * *

"Return to the past now!" The large white light spread and engulfed them all like a wave.

* * *

Sorry I don't think I understood half of what was in this chapter. Only one more, I think…

Next chapter: Something odd

**Read and Review**


	7. Something Odd

**(Spelling corrected: 7/28/08)**

**Disclaimer:** Code Lyoko, doesn't, never did and never will, belong to me.

**Note: **Last chapter of this story. Thank you to my loyal reviewers for keeping up with my story and reviewing it. It really made it all worthwhile.

* * *

Chapter 7: Something odd

There Odd Della Robbia was sitting in silence and watching the sky for the second time this Sunday. Time had reset itself but the strange thing was, this only felt like it was the first time he was skimming through this day.

He removed a hand from the bench back and examined the fingers which poked up from under the sleeves. No claws, just the stubs of nails and skin but that was how it was suppose to be.

Where was he before?

Warily he flexed the joints of his knuckles looking to the fair appearance of a girl which approached under these darkening skies. It was different then before but Odd couldn't tell. The principal's daughter was acting the same but he didn't know what to say.

"What are you doing out here?"

For a long moment he looked her over, bundled up in his confusion and then he spoke with a light and airy tone which could do nothing to approve the weather. "Who are you?" and it started to rain.

It wasn't supposed to rain today.

* * *

Ulrich's fingers were intertwined with Yumi's as they headed back from the factory.

He forgotten all about this moment but now recalled her warmth in the seconds their hands had come together before breaking apart at their shame.

This time it was only him which pulled free. "Jeremie." This time it was him that was ashamed as he left the girl and took only his shadow in the steps forward to reach his other friend. "What do you think that Scyphozoa did to Odd?"

"I don't know but it wasn't the same thing it did to Yumi before. He managed to come back too. I don't know…" So that was his decision. "We will just have to find him to figure it out."

They began to feel the drops falling upon their noses leaving to question whether or not it had been raining before.

It **hadn't** been.

They speed up their pace.

* * *

Elisabeth Delmas took this as one of the boy's stupid jokes. "That's not funny Odd! I'm the most popular girl in school." He was really taking this all the way.

This conversation was really different than before. "And what school is that?"

"You have to be kidding me!" The light drizzle began to dampen each drop, growing larger with each that fell. It made her hair begin to frizz and made her groan beneath her breath a list of insulting words before stomping off. She didn't have time for that weirdo and any sensible person knew to get out of the rain.

He didn't though.

Sissi looked back as it began to pour, her fingers upon the doorknob. Odd was just sitting there gazing down at his yellow shoes without a word, as if the rain didn't faze him at all. It was troublesome but it wasn't her problem.

She left him there under sheets of rain.

Nothing was as it should be so Odd didn't move. No headaches, no nothing… he knew who he was, sure, but that wasn't enough. He didn't know where he was supposed to _go_, where he was supposed to _be_.

The last thing he did firmly remember was getting on the bus with his dog smuggled in his bag and heading off for the Kadic Academy. Now he was here.

Where was he? Where was **here**?

After all this time seeing the future, knowing so much, now Odd Della Robbia just _forgot_.

* * *

At least Xana didn't win.

If Odd could remember it all though, maybe he would have known they weren't that lucky. Despite the fact that they foiled the virus' plan to knock them into the Digital Void he had allowed something very important to be taken by that Scyphozoa.

It wasn't the life of his friends but the wellbeing's of their future.

That ability had been stolen from him along with all his memories of Lyoko so maybe… in the long run; this victory wasn't theirs after all.

Maybe, XANA won this one.

--

The tiny twig which held them up, just _snapped_.

* * *

Short. Simple.

That's the end but I will make another story I'm sure, I think I just finished summing up this summary. Now I only need to figure out how the next one is going to work out.

**Sequel: **Nightmares are a Virus

**Read and review this last chapter. **Thank you for your time.


End file.
